1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to conducting time synchronizations. In particular, embodiments relate to motion triggered time synchronizations.
2. Discussion
Images from multiple digital cameras may be compiled together to generate a higher quality picture (e.g., via super resolution), to capture a stereo image pair across two independent cameras, or to generate a 3-D (three dimensional) model from pictures taken with several cameras at the same time. Time synchronization can be used to ensure that image data from the same instance in time is taken from each camera when reconstructing a given scene, particularly if the captured scene includes moving objects. In reality, however, different cameras typically do not share the same time reference and each camera has an independent and free-running oscillator. Accordingly, time-stamps from different cameras might not be useful when combining pictures unless a network-based time reference is available.